1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool including a workpiece holding mechanism and a plurality of tool driving mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a machine tool which includes a set of two headstocks (workpiece holding mechanisms) and a set of two tool posts (tool driving mechanisms) and machines workpieces held on the headstocks by tools loaded on the tool posts, there has been conventionally one disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-30029.